Ultimate Sonic
by mafiaofanime45
Summary: I have made a ultimate series,like marvel. The story is now dark. As Sonic learns more about Morbius and his new friends Cream and Amy, his creator Robotnik is beginning his empire, and needs Sonic to make it complete. Please review.
1. intro

**Ultimate Sonic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters from the games.

Intro

OFFICE, LOCATION????

"Professor" Shouted the scientist.

"Blood pressure is rising from Project Shadow! There are some suggestions that he might be waking up!"

"What?!" How high is his power level?" The professor jumped out of his chair and banged his desk with his hands. His name plate on the desk fell backwards, to reveal his name, Gerald Robotnik.

"His power level is rising too, and it's rising too fast, it's overloading our equipment!"

"Shut down your equipment!" ordered the professor.

"But sir…"

"DO IT!" The scientist ran out of the office leaving the professor alone, he then looked at a photo of him with a teenage girl.

"Marie, soon you will be saved along with the billions of people with you.

LAB, LOCATION????

All the scientist were rushing around everywhere, the alarm was going crazy and red lights were everywhere and the lab equipment was exploding, in the middle of the lab was a pod with a sleeping creature inside but his eyes were moving trying to open. Professor Gerald entered the lab and looked at Project Shadow.

"Sir!" The scientist was about to tell the situation when suddenly!

BOOM

Everyone was on the floor, the pod was broken the green liquid keeping the creature asleep was spreading on the floor, the creature itself was standing, it was all black, and there were red patches at the end of his spiky hair which was coming out of the back of his head, and he had white chest hair on his body, his blood red eyes were fixed on the Professor.

Then it all happened.

BOOM

Solders were firing guns and rockets in the hallways, they were joined by robots that had the letters G –U- N on it. Their target was everyone. Dead scientist bodies were piling the hallways with bullet holes everywhere. Shouts and screams kept echoing.

KILL THEM!

NOOOO!

SPARE ME!

MERCY!

FIND THE PROFESSOR AND KILL HIM!

FIND AND DESTROY PROJECT SHADOW!

GO! GO! GO! GET THEM!

Meanwhile the professor in a hidden lab was injured from a bullet, he pressed a button which closed a capsule on the creature. The creature didn't say anything. In fact he was calm.

"Shadow everything rests on you…" The capsule was then launched heading towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Chapter 1 part 1**

**Project Sonic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters featured on here.

GENERAL LAB, LOCATION G-U-N HQ

"As you can see sir," A scientist was showing his commander their new project, a hovercraft. This had a round shape, with a headlight on the front and it made a small hum while it hovered.

"This hovercraft can be used for weaponry, as soon as we complete it, it will hover around the battlefields destroying targets for us." The commander couldn't care less as this isn't what he wanted to see.

"Look I don't give a damn about this "Ultimate weapon" I'm here for another new project".

"But you don't understand sir this is part of the new project. The new guy plans to use both this and his project together." The commander seemed curious now.

"Who is this new guy anyway?"

"You don't know? It's Joey Ivo Robotnik." After the scientist said his name he took a step back in fear, as the commander's face looked like he wanted to shoot someone.

"ROBOTNIK!" shouted the commander; the lab went dead silent as no one had seen the commander lose his cool this quick. The scientist bravely responded.

"Um y-y-es s-s-sir should I take you to him?" The commander then calmed down and went back to his normal commanding self.

"You may. I would like to have a word with him." The scientist led the commander away from the lab to the hallway and then onto Robotnik's lab.

"It sounds as if you know him very much, sir" The commander was silent as the name Robotnik brought back a lot of painful memories.

MOM

DAD

LEAVE THEM ALONE

BANG BANG

NOOOOOOOO

"Sir, Sir?" The commander woke up from his daydream and realised that they were at Robotnik's lab. When they were inside they were greeted by Robotnik. He was a tall bloke with thin legs; he had some fat as you can tell by looking at him. He had a bald head, the only hair he had left was his unusual ginger moustache which was very long but thankfully it was clean and not rough.

"It's a pleasure to see you sir. I've been looking forw..."

"Just show me this damn project of yours quickly before I change my mind!" Robotnik had a different view of the commander now.

"Okay sir, you know fifteen years ago that my grandfather Gerald Robotnik created the Ultimate life form, as a battle weapon that led to that disastrous accident, in which many people were killed. Well I'm going to continue that research, this time with no accidents, and using a blood sample of the Ultimate life form, I'm going to recreate it and I've succeeded. (Robotnik pushes a button and a pod opens) And here it is. The project stands smiling it was a hedgehog but it was standing and it was the size of a child, it had brown skin and his spikes looked like hair on his head and they were going down his back and they looked very sharp, his body had a bald patch so you could see his skin., it had a mouth, a long black nose and wide eyes with black pupils.

"I call it Project Sonic or Sonic the Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Chapter 1 part 2**

**A Demonstration**

Disclaimer: I **don't **own sonic or any other characters mentioned

The commander wasn't impressed. "So what can this freak do?" Robotnik wasn't very happy that his project was called a freak.

"How dare you! If that's the way you want to play it, then I'll show you a demonstration of what he can do! If it doesn't waste your valuable time!

"Fine" said the commander who shows signs that he's not going to enjoy this. "Show me what it can do."

"Great!" Said Robotnik whose mood changed quickly! "Sonic it's demonstrating time." The hedgehog then vanished as he was running around the room in a brown streak.

"My project like the ultimate life form can run faster than any creature alive!" (Sonic then goes on a machine that looks like a hamster wheel but it registers speed. As soon as Sonic runs the speed meter has already risen to an extreme point.)

"I've tested Sonic's speed and he can already run faster than the speed of sound, if I keep developing him I can get him to go faster than the speed of light."

The commander just looked and was still not impressed. Sonic then got of the wheel and then the ceiling opens up to lower a titanium wall.

"But I've designed a new way of attacking on Sonic; even the ultimate life form doesn't have this! Sonic then jumps in the air and goes into a ball.

"I call it "The Sonic Spin Attack!" Sonic as a ball is spinning, Sonic then moves in midair to the wall.

"Sonic while spinning can hover around for a short period of time." Sonic while doing his attack hits the wall, sparks were flying everywhere, and in just a few seconds Sonic has cut though the titanium wall, and he then stands smiling.

"As you can see, Sonic is very strong and can cut though anything!" Robotnik looked like a kid with a new toy.

"Is this all it can do?" asked the commander who still looked unimpressed.

"No, he can see in the dark, he can jump to an incredible height, and has very good hearing! But he also has one small thing that could be a problem."

"Never mind!" shouted the commander "I only came to tell you this project is being terminated!"

"What?" Robotnik looked like someone shot a bullet though his heart. "But…But…I was going to show you how the chaos emeralds G.U.N collected, along with Sonic can create a gateway to other wo…"

"I DON'T CARE" The commander had lost the plot now. "YOUR PROJECT IS TERMINATED! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT YOUR GRANDFATHERS WORK HAUNTING ME AGAIN!"

"How did you know my grandfather?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aw stop being an annoying princess, you tired old bastard!" Sonic said speaking for the first time ever.

"WHAT?!" the commander now looked like a bullet to the heart

"I didn't teach him that, honest!" Robotnik was now begging for mercy.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SIGN THE PAPERS! YOU'RE LEAVING NOW!" The commander then leaved, slamming the door and breaking it.

Robotnik then sat down in his chair, his hands covering his face. Sonic walked to him and put his hand on Robotnik's shoulder.

"Robotnik old pal. I blew it. It was my fault."

Robotnik then got up "No Sonic, you were right about him. And we'll show him tonight and then we'll see who Mr Big is. We'll perform the experiment at midnight!


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

**The Experiment**

**Disclamer: I don't own Sonic and the characters **

MIDNIGHT: G.U.N HQ

Robotnik was making the final adjustments to the experiment, while Sonic was running around the base dodging cameras to get more parts for the running machine.

FLASHBACK

Before Robotnik leaved his lab he sabotaged Sonic's sleeping pod, so Sonic can wake up anytime. 15 minutes earlier Robotnik was outside the headquarters and in a second he was back in his lab thanks to Sonic. Robotnik then saw what they did to his lab; they turned into a storage room. Bits of robots were everywhere and the new hovercraft was in the room deactivate, but the running machine was left untouched.

END FLASHBACK

Now Robotnik was putting the final adjustments to make the experiment, just now Robotnik installed seven grabbing poles on top of the running machine. Four of the claws had emeralds on them, but these weren't ordinary emeralds, in G.U.N records the chaos emeralds fell to earth in meteoroids, the emeralds have unbelievable power, if all seven were collected a miracle will happen or the end of the world. This is why G.U.N after collecting them all, kept them separated. Now Sonic is collecting the rest of the emeralds.

"Here are the rest of the emeralds Robotnik." Sonic now had the last three emeralds and placed them on the last three claws. All the emeralds then started to glow, Robotnik and Sonic took a step back frightened but nothing happened.

"I don't know Sonic maybe this won't work, and what if we destroy the world!"

"Aw c'mon Robotnik" "You want to show that old bastard whose top gun around here, c'mon c'mon lets do this!" Sonic then went on the running machine rolling the punches.

"Alright! For the good of science!" Robotnik put his hand on the lever and after taking a deep breath he pulled it. Suddenly all power went out in G.U.N HQ. But the lab was all bright; the chaos emeralds were glowing like the sun, the lab equipment was going crazy, Sonic was running as fast as he could on the machine.

"Faster Sonic" "You need you to go faster than the speed of light!"

"I'M TRYING!" Sonic was struggling to go fast. Pours of sweat was dropping from him, the wheel was just a blur. The chaos emeralds were now beaming; they could blind a person, which was why Robotnik was wearing dark glasses. Suddenly the emeralds shot a beam of light towards the wall and then unbelievably to the minds a warp hole emerged. Robotnik was just looking at it with his mouth open.

"….. HA HA HA!!!!! WE DID IT SONIC!!!!!! WE BLOODY DID IT!!!!!!! HA HA!!!!"

Suddenly a piece of equipment flew and got sucked into the warp hole.

"What's happening?!" Sonic slowed down he knew something was wrong. Tragically wrong! More pieces of equipment were being sucked in the warp hole.

"It's nothing Sonic, just a minor problem." But Robotnik knew too that something was wrong. Suddenly everything went chaotic; it was like a hurricane everything was getting sucked in. The equipment, the pieces of robots, and the hovercraft! Robotnik and Sonic tried to grab something that will not be sucked in.

"TURN THE MACHINE OFF FOR GOD'S SAKE! Sonic shouted holding on the running machine for dear life.

"I CAN'T IT'S OUT OF MY CONTROL! BESIDES, THE CONTROLS WERE SUCKED IN TOO!"

Then in a flash both Sonic's, robotnik's and the claws with the chaos emeralds grip failed and both individuals and the emeralds were sucked in. Inside the warp hole waves of light going at a terrific speed, both Sonic and Robotnik thought they were flying. Suddenly they stopped and the chaos emeralds surrounded them, then they came together in the middle of the pair and they became a giant green emerald and it shot green beams of light and dark at the pair. The light beam hit Sonic in the heart while the dark beam hit Robotnik's heart. Then both heard voices.

"IT'S OKAY SONIC I'VE GOT YOU!" "DON'T WORRY ROBOTNIK I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!" Then a flash of light came from the emerald and Sonic in his vision thought he saw a planet coming towards him. Meanwhile a brown female hedgehog was walking though a path with the sunset in view, then she noticed another hedgehog on the floor in front of her but it was a BLUE hedgehog. The girl rushed to the unknown hedgehog. "Are you alright? I'm Amy Rose. Who are you? Do you even have a name?"

"Yes I do." said the blue hedgehog weakly. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic then blacked out.


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the characters mentioned**

A young female hedgehog was walking though town in the sunset, the town had small huts that were surrounded by fields of summer green with many hills and giant waterfalls and wide rivers. The sunset was a burning red and it made the sky and clouds look they were on fire and every cloud was spreading the fire to make the sky look brighter. Something then stunned the girl, it looked like time slowed down; the wind, the light and the people walking by were not moving. No sound, silence, just silence. Then two bright lights came from the sky, the girl looked up and saw a enormous red shooting star with black spots and it went at a high speed and disappeared over the horizon, and a second one was a dark blue colour and it was heading down, to much to the girl's shock it landed near her. The dirt flew up like a volcano erupting, then suddenly time came back the voices, the wind slowly came back. The hedgehog then ran up to where the star landed for no reason at all. There was a lot of steam so it was hard to see what crashed, then in a few seconds the steam went and a shocking sight was seen though the girls eyes. A body! It looked like a hedgehog but it was BLUE!? The girl rushed to the body and crouched shaking the body.

"Are you alright? My name is Amy Rose, who are you? What are you? Do you even have a name?" The unusual hedgehog opened his emerald green eyes and said…

"I do." It said weakly. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic then blacked out.

**Ultimate Sonic**

**The Mysterious Hedgehog **

**Chapter 2 part 1**

Amy then woke up with a start and confused by the dream remembered she was home in bed. Amy thought about the dream she had, but then decided to forget it. With a yawn she turned to her side and in front of her was a….blue…hedgehog. The girl just stared at the sleeping blue hedgehog very anxious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Amy then backed away using her hands to get away from the body but ran into the wall, but the hit was nothing as she was so shocked that the blue hedgehog from her dreams was in her bed and was sleeping next to her.

"Oh." Said Amy calming down, "I remember that dream was real, that hedgehog was lying on the ground, and its name was, (clicking her fingers) Son…Son…Sonic!" Amy then stared at the sleeping hedgehog and then crawled to him.

"I wonder if it's an alien or maybe even a time traveller. Eeeeeee, I'm so lucky, a mysterious man comes into my life and it will probably change my life from boring to excitement. Maybe I should wake him up." She then taped the blue man on the cheek and his mouth dropped a little. Amy's face then tuned to nervous and her cheeks turned red, as she didn't realise that the mysterious person was quite handsome.

"Oh I better get breakfast ready in case he wakes up." Amy happily went in the kitchen; meanwhile the eyes were straining to open on the blue hedgehog. Amy was still working on breakfast when the doorbell rang, she then tried to straighten her hair and as soon as they were she got to the door, there stood a light orange rabbit and like Amy she was standing on two feet and was wearing clothes, she was wearing a red dress and red orange shoes. She was called Cream and was only about six years old.

"Hi Amy" She said in a sweet voice. "Remember I was going to help you…" she then stopped as she noticed the sleeping hedgehog. "AAHH! I didn't mean to interfere in your relationship! (Bows) I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" Amy realised what she meant and panicked waving her arms about.

"NO THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US! YOU SEE…" Then both girls heard a rustle noise they looked and saw the blue hedgehog getting out of the bed and he had no clothes on. There was silence and the girl's cheeks were getting redder and their mouths were gasping and then.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

**Ultimate Sonic**

**The Mysterious Hedgehog**

**Chapter 2 part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and any of the charcters. **

After the screaming, Amy with stream of over blushing tried to force Sonic back under the covers with many struggling and swearing and that was just Amy. But with Sonic he cursed the blue moon and made it crack open. Cream was crying, meanwhile Sonic managed to win the struggle and once again stood up and Cream just happened to stop crying and open her eyes, and then. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" and once again the struggle resumed with tempers, curses and tears flying.

"Get back in the bed! NOW!"

"GET THE £$& OFF ME! WHAT THE £$& ARE YOU ANYWAY AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!" Amy then pushed too hard and fell on top of Sonic and Sonic's hand accidentally grabbed Amy's breast. Cream gasped and the room fell silent.

Amy and Sonic jumped from each other to the walls and Amy was covering herself and Sonic's hand was shaking. Temper marks were popping up.

"YOU JUST TOUCHED ME THERE YOU NASTY PERVERT!"

"WELL YOU WERE THE BITCH WHO WAS TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!" Electric bolts came from their eyes and collided.

After finally being calmed down by Cream, Amy and Sonic were sitting, but Amy was not looking at Sonic and Sonic was in a sulk.

"Alright" said Sonic finally. "Is someone going to give me the details, like where I am for a start?"

"First," said Amy still not looking. "Where are you from?"

"Earth the planet Earth. You know third planet from the sun.

"But there is no such planet as the Earth in our galaxy and we ARE the third planet from the sun" said Cream.

"But that means I travelled though the universe! That means the experiment was a success! (Sonic jumps up excited) Wait till Robotnik finds out he OH NO!

"What?" both girls said.

"I don't know what planet this is! Quick tell me!"

"Mobius." said Amy, Trying to lean back from an excited Sonic.

"Fantastic. OH OH NO!" Sonic shouted

"What now? You're scaring me. Said Amy trying to lean back more.

"Robotnik! What happened to him?"

"Who's Robotnik?" asked Cream.

"Robotnik is my creator and best friend. He taught me how to walk; talk and he took good care of me. He was the only one who took care of me, nobody liked me all the scientist thought I was a freak and I just don't know why but I always feel hostility from them. Oh well bye!" Sonic opens the door.

"NO!" Amy grabs one of Sonic's spikes.

"OW, OW, OW STOP IT!"

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT NAKED!"

"I CAN AND WILL!" Sonic hits Amy's arm who lets go.

Sonic goes outside and sees that everyone is animals. They looked human and acted human they even had clothes, but they were animals! Sonic slowly went back in the house and slowly closed the door.

"That is seriously weird." Said Sonic while his face looked like he'd seen death.

"You think that's weird? Asked Amy "The weirdest thing is your colour, it's not like other hedgehogs."

"What are you talking about? I'm brown, how normal can you get!"

"Oh really? Look in the mirror!" Amy said taking a stand once more.

So Sonic did and once he noticed he had a different appearance this was his reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH" (Sonic faints)


	7. Chapter 2 part 3

**Ultimate Sonic**

**The mysterious hedgehog **

**Chapter 2 part 3**

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own Sonic and any of the characters. 

A long time ago the planet Morbius had a war, the last Great War. This war was always left forgotten, as the war nearly destroyed all life, with the machines and secret weapons that could make people disintegrate into nothing. One side created a bomb that was so powerful that it could be used to conquer the galaxy. But because of technical failures life wasn't destroyed and it actually helped the people to evolve and become smarter. The factories that helped making these weapons are now left abandoned except one. In the factory, the machines are all rusted, in every crack of the machine bugs are now running out fast as a starving rat is chasing them, it now grabs one and bites its head off but because of the taste the rat then coughs it out. The spiders make their pattern in their cobweb with nothing to disturb them, spiders are very artistic but now they stop as a noise is disturbing them. But it's not a creak or a squeak; it's the sound of a man whimpering. Under many broken machines a man is sitting with his hands in his face and shaking around in anger. This poor soul used to have a name but failure buries it in the ground. This man no longer has the right to use his name, Robotnik. "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPAN"? AHHHHHH! Robotnik punches the wall; rats get scared and run in their holes. The bang of the punch echoes everywhere eerie.

"OH GOD! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! I SUFFERED TOO MUCH! GRANDFATHER I FAILED YOU! I JUST WANT TO END IT!" Robotnik then notices loose electric wires with sparks coming out. It still had electricity, the people had probably forgotten, and that the factories were still active. Robotnik began to sweat, taking your own life was not easy it took courage, but still it was cowardly to give up on life.

"Well. Well thinking something naughty Robotnik. Hmmmm". Robotnik gasped, and turned around and there was darkness and nothing more.

"WHO'S THERE? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouted Robotnik; on the verge of tears.

"Now that's not very nice is it? I did just save your life". The voice was calm, too calm. The voice didn't echo it wasn't there at all.

"PISS OFF!" Robotnik was getting more scared and desperate. He was now like a lost child "

Oh my. You've got a bit of mouth there. I guess your mind is all in a jumble because of the experiment eh?" The voice said calmly once again. Robotnik's voice turned calm too, but still was stressed, something was talking to him and it felt odd in his mind.

"How did you know? Only me and…" The voice was waiting for this moment, he now had Robotnik. If the voice had a face it would be smiling.

If you want to know my boy, then I shall have to something first. But don't worry it won't hurt you; I've done this many times. Now just relax. Reflected in Robotnik's eyes was fire, the fires of Hell, and then suddenly from the fire a floating eye was looking at him, then a face and suddenly it came towards him screaming.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A few minutes later Robotnik was on the floor again, this time he was shivering with anger on his face. But he wasn't scared; he had another feeling. A feeling of power. This new person grabbed the loose wire. "I. WILL. HAVE. MY. RESPECT"! He then stabs the wire in the machines. Then everything is lit up and the machines work again. "YES! YES!"


	8. Chapter 3 part 1

**Ultimate Sonic**

**Chapter 3 part 1**

**Birth of an Empire**

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Sonic and the characters. If I did, I wouldn't do this.

Amy just couldn't believe this. Everything had gone too fast, she had just discovered a strange blue hedgehog, only to find out later he's an alien or something stupid like that. Then she would probably be a murder suspect, as this weirdo almost died of a heart attack when he saw his skin. Now things have taken a turn for the worst, because right now the freak who fell to Mobius is now posing NAKED at the mirror, in front of the girls.

And so he was. Sonic now discovering his new skin was checking every spike and every part of his body, and he was doing with a smile. "Oh yeah. Look at me. I thought I was sexy before but that was like "NO WAY!" But now it's like "OH YEAH!" I mean loot at my legs, they are more skinny and shiny than ever, in fact EVERY part of me is shiny (turns around) what do you think girls?" "**YOU TURN R****OUND AND YOUR BODY WILL BE DIRTIED BY**** BLOOD!"** Shouted Amy! Whose head had to be bigger to make the message "I hate you" get through.

"Fine" said Sonic, who then continued to strut in the mirror. "OH MY GOD! Look at my eyes! There GREEN. I LOVE THEM!" Sonic's eyes then turned to pink love hearts and in his mind everything was happy and pink. Amy was just growing in anger with many temper marks on her. Cream just smiled with her eyes closed and just gave nervous giggles. "Oh! I remembered why I came here. "Cream then looked at Amy. "Do you need any help moving in?" "Huh?" Said Sonic who now forgotten the importance of his body. "No I'll be fine Cream, I'll be living alone now, so I should start working by myself." Said Amy with a smile to show that was grateful. "You really don't have to do it by yourself!" Said Cream, Innocently. "What do you mean moving in?" Asked Sonic who had now just joined in this conversation.

"Oh well Amy just moved in, this place is called Green Hill Zone. There are millions of zones on this planet." Answered Cream with the same smile. But then the smile turned to sadness. "But some zones have been..." "THAT'S ENOUGH CREAM! IT'S NONE OF HIS BUSISNESS!" Shouted Amy. Amy then calmed down as she looked at Cream with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I think I'll go outside to calm down. I've had too much on my mind." With those words Amy then slowly went out the house.

All was silent in the room, until finally Sonic approached Cream. "Did something happen?" "I don't think I should tell you, it will make Amy upset again." Cream said sadly. Sonic then patted Cream's head and smiled. "Don't worry, how can I tell "She-Hulk" with a zipped mouth. Eh?" Sonic then did a zipped mouth. Cream just smiled and giggled. Then with a deep breath she explained it all to Sonic.

Meanwhile Amy was walking though the market square, for some reason, crowded people made her feel calm . There were many shouts from the sellers, and squawks, as the markets were owned by vultures , of the Chicken and Egg Corporation. Amy just ignored them all, until. "Get these cheap power sneakers, designed to make you go faster, it's going cheap like one of my babies!" Amy just stared at the sneakers, they were red with a streak of white in the middle. Amy was just silent and in a few seconds with cash in her hand she walked towards the stall.

A few miles away. Two Raccoons were camping on top of a hill overlooking the sea. They were now sunbathing. One raccoon got up and looked around. "Hey! Did you hear something?" "Shut up! You and your suspicions! I had to drag you out of the house for six hours to go camping! Now lay down before I... WHAT THE HELL?!" Red lights came out of nowhere and a truck appeared and stood there. Suddenly two metallic arms came out of it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the Racoons. A few minutes later all was left were a destroyed camp, big tire tracks, and blood spots on the ground.


	9. Chapter 3 continued

**Ultimate Sonic**

**Chapter 3**** continued**

**Birth of an Empire**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sonic and any of the characters especially Jet.

Amy returned to her house with a small box. "Hi Cream I'm back. AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy was shocked to realize that both Cream and the blue hedgehog were missing. "Oh no If Cream is seen with a naked person, people will come to the conclusion that she is a play girl!" Amy ran outside, searching frantically. Then Suddenly, WHOOSH! A gust of wind nearly blew Amy off her feet. "Wh-what was that?" "Miss Amy come and see this!" Cream was waving at her looking excited. "Hey where's that hippyhog?" Amy said walking up to Cream. "You mean Mr Sonic? Well look." Cream pointed at the hills, it was then Amy saw a spectacular sight.

It was the blue hedgehog and he was running at a very amazing speed over hills and though fields in seconds. Sonic was enjoying every minute he never had this much freedom before, he was only kept inside doing training courses. Somehow this new color affected him, he felt faster and stronger. He just felt fantastic the only words he can find were. "WOO HOO!"

"Humph." Amy just walked to where Sonic was running, she stopped in the middle of the area and Sonic was just about to pass her. Amy closed her eyes, lifted up her arm and in a split second. WOO-OWWWW!" Amy grabbed Sonic's spike. "AHHH! NOT THE SPIKE! NOT THE SPIKE! NOT THE SPIKE!" "How dare you! Going outside stark naked especially walking with a kid!" Shouted Amy; putting more pressure on Sonic's spike. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic then managed to get out of Amy's grip and was about to face her when he was knocked to the ground by an Amy punch. "Don't point that thing at me!"

Sonic was now starting to get a bit angry. He got up and Amy quickly covered her eyes and blushed. "What thing?" Sonic shouted. This was the last straw for Amy she thought that he was mocking her, hoping that her temper would blind her she opened her eyes and realized her anger. "STOP TRYING TO PISS ME OFF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN your...thing?" Her anger was cut short as she accidentally looked at Sonic's crouch and to her astonishment there was nothing there. It was thinginess.

Amy just couldn't't stop staring at the empty crouch; Sonic was now beginning to get scared. "Why are you staring there?" there was no reply. Sonic then noticed Amy was holding a small box. "Hey! What's that?" Amy snapped out of her trance then shoved the box in Sonic's face. "I didn't't have much money so I brought something to cover your feet so you wouldn't't catch cold." Sonic opened the box, inside were red shoes with a big white strip going across and some green spots on the bottom of the shoe.

"Um, thanks." Sonic never had a gift before. He didn't't know whether to be happy or not, he then put on a cheekily smile. "Buying a gift; for me. Are you falling for me?" Sonic teased. "What? As if!" Amy turned her back on him blushing. She then walked back to her house. Sonic just smiled and put on his new shoes and gave them their first run. Already Sonic was enjoying them, they were comfortable and had good grip on the ground. Amy was just about to pass Cream, looking excited at Sonic. "Mr Sonic is the coolest guy ever isn't't he?" Amy turned her head and looked at Sonic running everywhere at in an amazing speed. Amy just smiled.

She said in a whisper "Yeah."

"WHERE ARE WE? HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Inside a metallic truck were thousands of animals some of them were bleeding from the claws that grabbed them. Some were trying to climb the walls, some were crying and some were banging the sides. Soon the truck stopped and all was silent, suddenly the truck opened then tilted. "AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Everyone fell out; some were trying to grab the floor with their nails but failed. They landed in a small dark room, there was no space for anyone, and already everyone was panicking.

Suddenly splinkers appeared on the ceiling, a black liquid then shot out of them and it covered everyone. One of the animals smelled it. "O-oil!" Then holes appeared on the walls, suddenly fire burst out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fires were killing everyone and because of the oil the fires were sticking on to them and were spreading to everyone, many fell down dead some were still alive and on fire. Soon the fires stopped, and then the ceiling opened up and metal claws came down and grabbed some dead or alive bodies, for each body two small claws grabbed the heads and pulled off the skin all the way down to the feet, because of the burned skins it was easy as peeling a banana. Soon the whole floor was covered with blood and body parts. Tragically few people were still alive. The Bodies were then carried to another room where thousands of hanging bodies were gathered.

"Excellent. My army is prepared, all I need is the final ingredient, but I need a friend's help. Robotnik turned away from his main console and he had changed his clothes. He had a red lab coat, with black trousers and boots, he also had black glasses. Where he got them from is unknown but this appearance proved that the old good doctor was dead. Robotnik got into the hovercraft that was sucked in with Robotnik and Sonic. Robotnik looked at the crafts screen it detected high energy in the green hill zone. "Now I know which area he is in, I just have to lure him out, with my new weapon. The hovercraft then launched from the factory and flew into the sky heading towards green hill.

Next time: Creation vs Creator (Thee will be no more parts, just full chapters)


End file.
